peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft HC 6! - BONUS (FULL CHAD INTERVIEW!)
Todd interviews Chadtronic about Minecraft Hardcore Season 6 . Some of the interview was seen during the Post Show Podcast . Synopsis Todd makes a cutaway with an interview with Chadtronic. Todd tries to come up with a name for Chad. His fans call him 'chapstick'. Todd comes up with 'chastity', which is a new one! Chad was a fan of Hardcore before he was on YouTube. Chad played a fan Hardcore with his friends. It will never be uploaded. Nobody knew about this, and Chad didn't want to tell anyone until he was out of the show. It was around 2012 - 2013. "He showed me the proof. It's legit." Chad was good to be on the show before recording. Chad found out that he was going to be on the show from a leak! Before Austin formally asked Chad, Chad's portrait was already online! Todd thought that Austin had asked already. Chad was invited over Twitter long before the leak. The tweets are shown over Chad. Todd wants to have different kinds of people on the show. Chad wants to be re-invited on the show by leaks, and not be formally asked. Todd will start recording and wonder where Chad is! The twist will be that Chad isn't here yet! Chad is glad that he came on when he did rather then earlier so he got to know the rest of the cast well. He was more comfortable playing with everybody. It was a magical, immersive experience for Chad. Chad compares it to playing paintball with friends. Todd was also a fan of Hardcore before getting know anyone from Normal Boots or Hidden Block. Luke and Todd didn't become friends until GTA came out. Todd assumed that Hardcore would be happening, but PBG and Jeff said they were too busy for Hardcore. Chad would not trade positions with Todd. Chad wants to interview Todd now. Todd was very nervous the first time he appeared. He was much more comfortable with the Dodger revive. The part where Jared almost died was Chad's favorite part of the Jared/Todd interaction. Chad loved how improvised it was. Todd asks Chad about how he felt about the quest. Chad asks if Chad was planned to be on the team. Todd wanted the guests on the team, but Todd didn't have plans for anybody. Chad feels that there was a lot of weight on Todd's shoulders. Todd cut half an hour from the adventure because the players could not go onto the map. Todd created the diamond delvers to help them get onto the right path. Todd helped them at the end when nobody wanted to go into the cave! Todd had to intervene. Todd didn't plan for them to react that way. That was the only time when Todd had to come onto the mic. Chad compares the map to the original Legend of Zelda map. Todd barely interacted with the crew apart from the waterfall thing. They spent a long time in a ravine that cut through a river wondering if that is where they needed to go. Todd almost intervened then. Chad really stepped it up in the jungle. For Chad, he was becoming too comfortable and careless. He felt like he was in danger the whole time. McJones fell into lava very early on, causing Chad to realize that anyone can die for any reason. Chad was close to dying when he was being shot by skeletons that he couldn't see. Chad got stuck with his shield up. Dean killed the skeleton. The trickster was supposed to be deceptive, but not to kill anyone. The goal was to guide the players to him. Todd had trouble finding the party. Todd discusses when Dean went off to chase Todd, before starting to freak out. It happened just before Chad got into trouble. Dean had a desire to kill Todd and was paranoid about everything that was happening. Dean said he saw Todd a lot when Chad didn't see him at all. Chad congratulates Todd for having so much patience. Chad would have blown up. Dodger, Dean and Jared were all very into it. Dodger thinking she should stay dead was a funny moment. Chad wasn't focused too much on the story. He was more focused on not dying, making sure he is the last person in the line. Jared and Dodger were getting into it too much, so Chad wanted to do the opposite. Chad plays everything down, when he calls that the cops were here! Chad made fun of Dodger for dying outside the house! Chad, PBG and Jeff are looking for the one off joke moments from a video perspective. Chad compares Chad's personality to Yungtown telling a story about Holes from Terraria Season 3 . It makes the jokes land better. You don't want everyone to be sad the whole time, nor everyone going off the wall the whole time. Todd talks to Chad about when he went off and peaked the mic. Chad was really that excited and was not playing it up. Chad knows how much of a big deal it was to get out of the nether. Chad is a loud character on his channel, and knows that he is not supposed to overtake everyone on this show. When there is more air time later on in the show, Chad could step up more. The moment when Chad could clip the mic, it will be a moment to remember. The crossover of the audience is cool for Todd. It was great for Chad to pop off. Chad didn't realize how loud he was until he watched it back. Todd shows the block of audio as Chad yelled. Todd compares Chad's 'Yes' to Jeff's 'No' from Minecraft Hardcore Season 5 . Todd thanks Chad for being on the show. Dodger is very busy, and is having a baby. Todd doesn't know when Chad will be back on. Chad will wait for the leak. Chad wants to hug Jeff with both of them being Barney. Chad will have to bring the Barney suits to Seattle! Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 6 Category:Videos